


in your warmth

by poetrysles



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, Still don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrysles/pseuds/poetrysles
Summary: dan is bad at taking care of himself.





	in your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this!!! it's not my best work, i gotta admit i only did it for the soft:')) but hopefully i'll be uploading better stuff soon when i'm done with all the uni work i have to focus on!!
> 
> anyway please let me know what you thought, and again thanks heather for supporting my shitty attempts at being a writer and thanks jo for helping me with the title ily guys<3<3

Dan was bad at taking care of himself. Kyle knew it, had always known it, and he had been very well aware of what he was getting himself into when he'd moved in with Dan, three years ago. He'd accidentally slept over at his place before, after a night out or a long and exhausting day of work, and he'd been able to notice the terrible sleep schedule Dan had going on. So he knew what was expecting him. When they'd started dating and sharing a bed, though, it had slowly fallen back into place. Dan would actually go to sleep at the same time as Kyle and they would wake up together and spend hours laying in bed, cuddling and kissing and laughing. But then, they'd gone back on tour, Dan had began writing their second album, they'd come back to London, he had to finish working on songs, and so the lack of sleep had settled in again. Dan would tell Kyle to go to bed first and to wait for him, that he would be there in a minute, but an hour later, he still wasn't there, and Kyle had fallen asleep to the crushing feeling of cold sheets beside him.

Tonight was one of those nights. Kyle had gone to sleep at 11, had waited for Dan, had smiled at the melody he could hear him playing from upstairs on the piano in the living-room, had listened cautiously to the words he was humming softly, the words that would be making up their third album, and had eventually fallen asleep to Dan's voice going hoarse from exhaustion.

When Kyle would wake up again, sometimes, Dan would have sneaked in between the sheets and would be sleeping with his arm thrown over Kyle's waist, having tangled most of their limbs together. It kept Kyle warm, and he loved it, which was why he wished he could have gone to sleep that way instead of not knowing whetherDan would bother showing up in the end.

But some other times, Kyle would wake up at 5 in the morning, with the sun slowly starting to rise behind the closed curtains, and he would still hear Dan downstairs, playing the piano, and it would break his heart. Kyle knew Dan was passionate about his work, he knew it and he shared the feeling, but it also reminded him of the fact that Dan was always putting his well-being after literally everything else, and it was that part he didn't like. It made him feel like Dan thought he wasn't good enough to take a break and rest, as if he had anything to prove to anyone. It made him feel like that because he knew it was Dan's mindset, since his boyfriend had hinted at it a few times before. He understood that it came with their job, that their fans, their label and management would all always be pressuring him in some way, he could see that as Dan's bandmate, but as his lover, it made him sick having to watch him forget about his own health to try and please everyone around them.

So he had taken it upon himself to take care of Dan. Not because he felt like he had to, but because he couldn't keep on living with the person he loved most in this world forgetting that he deserved to live for himself too. If Dan didn't want to look out for himself, then Kyle would.

It was what he did once again this time. He woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of very-out-of-key chords and sighed. He threw his arm to the other side of the bed, just to check, but of course, it was empty. So he got up and, grabbing Dan's infamous Pleasures Tie-Dye hoodie, he put it on to stop his body from shivering out of cold. He then tiptoed out of their room, following the sound of the same four chords he’d heard on repeat for the whole week, so much that it basically gave him nightmares now. He managed to find a blanket on his way, the one they'd left on the sofa the night before when they'd watched a movie together, and finally reached the room they used as a replica of their actual studio. He stood in the doorframe for a bit to gaze lovingly at Dan's back, letting his head tilt to the side so that it was lying against the open door. Dan was engaged in a seemingly very intense session of reflecting over his music sheet, so much that he didn't even notice Kyle watching him from behind. It made Kyle smile despite everything, because he loved how passionate Dan was about his music. He knew the main reason why Dan stayed up so late was because he would get caught up in what he was doing, and that was why he would never actually force him to go to bed with him, because as much as he wanted him to get some sleep, he knew that Dan hated when he had to save his ideas for later and didn't get to work on it right away. It was what had always attracted him to the singer. The intensity he put in everything he did.

Kyle saw Dan take his glasses off to rub his eyes and yawn, so he took it as his cue to step in. Creeping up from behind, he stopped right before the piano stool and wrapped Dan up in the blanket before laying both of his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders to gently massage them. Immediately, Dan tipped his head back to rest it against Kyle's stomach, and when their gazes met, he offered Kyle a weary smile before closing his eyes.

“Hi. Sorry I woke you up,” he said, relaxing under Kyle's touch.

Kyle also hated that Dan always felt the need to apologise for everything, but he didn't say anything about that. After all, he would probably not be Dan if he wasn't constantly asking for everyone's pardon over the slightest inconvenience he might have caused.

“Don't give yourself too much credit. I woke up on my own, and then realised my boyfriend had ditched me again and was still cheating on me with the piano,” Kyle teased him in reply, running his fingers along his jaw, making Dan lean in even more.

Dan chuckled sleepily and Kyle's work was done here, he knew it. It was only a matter of time before they were back in the warmth of their bed, the both of them this time.

“I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away in what I was working on. Wanna hear it?” Dan suggested, reaching up and putting his hands on Kyle's cheeks to pull him down to his lips.

Kyle kissed him briefly, smiling as he did so.

“I really want to, but Dan... It's 3am. I love you, and I think you're the most talented person I know, possibly the most talented person, full stop, but I'd very much appreciate it if we could try and get some sleep. Even better, if we could try and get some sleep together.”

Dan pouted at him, literally _pouted_ , and Kyle just had to roll his eyes at that.

“But-”

“Dan, baby, please. You're exhausted, you're this close to falling asleep headfirst on the piano right now. Come get some rest. And I promise tomorrow first thing in the morning, we'll come back to what you're working on and you'll play it for me and we'll try to better it together. But I need to sleep, and so do you.”

Dan sighed, but he could hardly deny that he was on the verge of falling asleep against Kyle any moment from now, so he nodded and turned on his piano stool to face Kyle. He expectantly stretched out his arms towards him and Kyle looked at him in disbelief. 

“You've got to be kidding me,” he muttered, but it only made Dan laugh and flutter his fingers in the air to hurry Kyle in getting into it.

Kyle rolled his eyes again, but eventually took Dan's hands in his to help him to his feet so he could climb on his back. Dan kissed his cheek and he felt him beaming against his skin as he wrapped his arms around his neck, settling with his head on his shoulder. Sighing internally and wondering how this man was supposed to have somehow reached 32 years old, Kyle took him piggy-back-ride style upstairs, and set him down on their bed. He helped him out of his clothes, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend acting like an actual child groaning and whining out of sleepiness.

“It's just so unfair,” Dan complained as Kyle pulled his best attempt at getting him out of his pants.

Dan wasn't helping him at all, laying there with his back against the mattress, up on his elbows as if to show Kyle that he knew he was struggling with his goddamn pants but wouldn't lift a finger to help him.

“Agreed. I'm the greatest boyfriend you could ever ask for and you're not even being remotely grateful by helping me with these,” Kyle said, pointing at Dan's jeans.

Dan kicked him gently in the shoulder with his knee, but actually got himself out of his pants, shaking his head slowly.

“No, idiot. I meant, it's unfair that you look so much better than me in my clothes.”

“Yeah, well, if you didn’t buy them so big and oversized…”

“Hey! That was when you were supposed to tell me to stop, that no one could pull off the tie-dye look the way I did,” Dan said, bringing Kyle closer to wrap his legs around his waist as the younger man kept on towering over him, looking down at the other one with an amused look on his face.

“What’s with you and tie-dye looks anyway?”

“Stop acting as if you didn’t like it! You said it made me look even gayer than I was the other day,” Dan bit back, seizing Kyle’s wrists to draw him even closer, until he had no other choice but to slip under the covers with him.

“So the rumors are true. You are indeed a liar,” Kyle objected.

Dan bursted out with laughter at that and rolled onto his stomach so that he was basically lying over Kyle, holding himself up with the arms he’d folded against the bearded man’s chest. Kyle twined his arms around his waist to steady him, doing his best not to grin at him and ruin his credibility.

“It’s okay, Kyle. You can admit it. You’ll still fit me better than my favourite sweater.”

”Oh my god, I cannot believe you would quote Lana at me right now. You're making me feel uncomfortable, and you don't even make sense. Not sure I want to share your bed anymore.”

It made Dan smile again, and he let himself fall back onto the bed. He then tucked against Kyle and hooked a leg around his waist, as he always did. Kyle shivered when he slipped his hands under his shirt and intertwined their legs together to warm himself up with his body heat, though. He loved how comfortable Dan had grown to be in their relationship. When they first got together, Dan would constantly hesitate for hours before touching Kyle in any way; now, he was being the clingy one, always glued to his boyfriend and constantly seeking physical contact.

“I make sense. In my head, I make sense,” he protested as Kyle sneaked his own hand under his shirt to trail his fingers up and down his spine.

“Yeah, babycakes, see, that's the problem. You don't make sense for the rest of us.”

Dan stuck his tongue out at him and Kyle caught it between his fingers, making him wince.

“That's not true! I make sense for you. I do, right?”

He looked genuinely concerned now, so Kyle offered his most genuine smile and kissed him softly. He was right. Kyle didn't understand _everything_ Dan talked about, like when they were doing interviews and he would start ranting over Twin Peaks. But they had their own way of understanding each other. Kyle had grown used to every single piece of body language that went with Dan, and he loved the way his brain worked more than anything in this world.

“Yes, you do. Of course you do, Dan, I was just messing with you.”

Dan nodded and kept quiet for a minute, staring into Kyle's gaze with his huge, piercing blue eyes. He then grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him again.

“I love you. Thank you for looking out for me,” Dan whispered against his lips.

“I love you too. Don’t thank me, though, I’m just trying to make sure you get the life you deserve. But you can't be happy if you keep on putting so much pressure over yourself and your health, babes. You have to sleep, otherwise you'll never make it. Besides, it gets cold here without you. Please promise me you'll try resting more,” Kyle pleaded, rubbing his nose against his while tracing his features in a brush of fingers.

“I'll try, I promise.”

“Good. Are you warm enough? Do you need me to go see if I can find another blanket?”

Dan giggled and lifted his head up to kiss Kyle’s jaw, letting his lips linger there for a minute.

“I’m okay, Ky. You keep me warm.”

Kyle smiled and tightened his hold on him. He knew Dan was bad at taking care of himself. Had always known it. But it was okay, really, because he’d been lucky enough to find the one person on earth capable of doing it in his place. Therefore, as long as Kyle could keep an eye on him, everything would be fine. And since he didn’t plan on stopping to look out for him any time soon, Dan would be safe until he finally realised that he had to take it easier on himself.


End file.
